


Чарльстон

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дворецкий [5]
Category: Blandings (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Джорджия любит танцевать, а Бидж умеет





	Чарльстон

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не читал историю этих персонажей, но в сериале Джорджия действительно хочет потанцевать именно с Биджем и действительно добивается этого благодаря Фредди. Автор лишь чуть-чуть увлекся...

— Потанцуешь со мной, Биджипух? — Джорджия проводит рукой за спиной дворецкого и подмигивает, а Фредди остается лишь догадываться, отчего всегда невозмутимый Бидж подпрыгивает на месте и багровеет.

— Мистер Трипвуд не откажется станцевать с вами, — тем не менее произносит дворецкий. Фредерик восхищен таким самопожертвованием. Он бы и слова произнести не смог, посмотри Джорджия на него таким томным взглядом. Так бы и открывал рот как рыба. А Бидж даже тут помнит о нем.

— Мистер Трипвуд? А, Фредди? — Джорджия лениво скользит по нему взглядом, отчего губы его непроизвольно изгибаются буквой «О» и он часто дышит, машинально приглаживая свой напомаженный по последней моде чуб. Впрочем, Джорджия тут же снова томно глядит на дворецкого. — Такие, как Фредди, не танцуют. Они только смотрят. Если им позволяют.

И она снова подмигивает и так закусывает губу, что Фредди едва не лишается чувств. Джорджия была просто как выигрышный лотерейный билет — красива как куколка, весела и имела влияние на своего громилу-братца, которому  Фредерик так некстати задолжал.

Беда была лишь в том, что  выигрышные билеты попадают Фредди в руки куда реже, чем он играл. Спустя пару дней он понимает это яснее ясного, когда они с Джорджией заключают договор и он пожимает ее маленькую, но неожиданно сильную ручку.

Очередное «Потанцуешь со мной, Биджипух?» настигает Фредерика в гостиной за чтением газеты и распитием прекрасного розового шампанского. Фредди глядит на стоящий на столе граммофон, а потом на дверь, за которой раздавался голос Джорджии. Он никак не мог потом себе объяснить, зачем вместе с газетой сиганул за кушетку — вероятно, виной тому было шампанское, а может, и новости о падении курса на... на что бы там ни было — Фредди никогда не интересовался такими вещами.

Стоило ему скрыться за кушеткой и тотчас пожалеть об этом, как дверь скрипит, пропуская сначала шлейф духов Джорджии, затем ее саму, восхитительно хорошенькую в розовом платье с бахромой и шляпке с перышком, и наконец, словно печальный пароход, ведомый юркой яхтой, в гостиную вплывает дворецкий.

— Фредди сказал, что потанцуешь, — чарующие нотки в голосе Джорджии заставляют Фредерика судорожно сжать в руках газету и приложить ухо к спинке дивана. Он ждет ответа Биджа — и в этом были его спасение или погибель. О, Джорджия ясно высказалась по поводу своего брата — должников он просто так не прощал.

— Раз мистер Трипвуд так сказал, значит... — не склонный много говорить Бидж замолкает, но ему и не нужно было — Джорджия взвизгивает от восторга, и тут же ее изящные туфельки мелькают в воздухе — похоже, она бросилась дворецкому на шею.

Фредди змеей заползает под кушетку и успевает как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джорджия отодвигает подальше шампанское, а Бидж наконец ставит иглу на пластинку. Ноги Фредди тоже бы пустились в пляс, не застрянь он сейчас под низкой кушеткой, а вот Джорджии ничего не мешает.

Тц-тц-тц — надрывается граммофон, изрыгая из себя зажигательный чарльстон. Раз-два, мелькают ножки Джорджии, коленки внутрь, пятки наружу, в глазах у Фредди рябит от скачущей в такт мелодии бахромы на платье, когда к ней присоединяется Бидж.

Фредди выворачивает шею под кушеткой, чтобы хоть краешком глаза разглядеть бесстрастно-невозмутимое лицо дворецкого, и завистливо вздыхает — он бы так не смог. Быстро, еще быстрее — пятки врозь, коленки внутрь — у Биджа даже не меняется дыхание. А вот Джорджия начинает задыхаться, вот она сбивается с шага, и ее маленькие ручки упираются в грудь дворецкому. Бидж накрывает их своими ладонями, не переставая танцевать. Пятки наружу, а коленки внутрь.

Из-под кушетки все ужасно плохо видно, и Фредди ёрзает и ворочается, едва не высовываясь наружу. Но из-за граммофона его совсем не слышно, зато он видит, как Джорджия перехватывает руки дворецкого и кладет себе на грудь.

Они танцуют. Но танцуют ли? Фредди никогда не видел таких танцев. Платье словно старая кожа сползает с юркой вероломной змейки Джорджии, и вот уже лиф болтается где-то в области пояса, нижняя часть еще как-то держится, отчего Джорджия может продолжать отплясывать. А вот как держится Бидж — Фредди понятия не имеет. С его наблюдательного пункта хорошо видно, как ладони дворецкого обнимают мягкие округлости груди Джорджии, между пальцев мелькает розово-коричневое пятнышко соска, а под левой грудью у нее маленькая родинка.

Чарльстон не дает остановиться ни на мгновение, очередной куплет скрывает от Фредди грудь Джорджии спиной Биджа, но он еще успевает заметить, как тот сводит пальцы в горсть, терзая ими заалевшие горошинки сосков. С такого ракурса Фредди почти ничего не видно, разве что ручки девушки, которые вовсе не держат платье. Вместо этого они крепко сжимают прикрытые брюками ягодицы Биджа.

Так танцевать никто не сможет, — решает Фредди. И он почти прав. Бидж останавливается, но лишь для того, чтобы легко приподнять и буквально бросить на стол Джорджию, чудом не снеся граммофон и ведерко с шампанским.

Если бы они выбрали кушетку, то могли бы обнаружить невольного зрителя, — так утешает себя Фредди, не в силах оторвать взгляда. Розовое платье осталось на полу, на Джорджии все еще чулки в сеточку на узком кружевном поясе, туфельки с перепонкой — такие удобные для чарльстона! — и шляпка. Фредди гадает, была ли она без трусиков, или они остались на полу вместе с платьем, а вот Бидж колеблется — он делает шаг назад — и ножка Джорджии упирается ему в плечо.

Фредди жует газету, не в силах оторвать взгляд от приподнявшейся на локтях Джорджии. Перышко на ее шляпке безнадежно испорчено, соски призывно торчат, а под кружевом пояса в аккуратном газончике темных волос бродят ее изящные пальцы. Двигаются они энергично — проклятая пластинка все играет,  и трудно устоять перед этим ритмом. Вот и Бидж не может — шагает вплотную, скрывая от Фредди девушку, которая тут же — коленки врозь, пятки внутрь — обхватывает его ногами.

Ее ноги то взлетают вверх, до плеч Биджа, и Фредди видит краешек ее ягодицы, на которой остался алый след от стола, то вновь обнимают талию партнера. За дверью, наверное, слышен только надрывающийся граммофон, но Фредди воображает, что было бы, будь это не так — ведь его уху доступно все.

Бидж двигается быстро и молча, лишь дышит с громким свистом, да сочный звук, который Фредди не берется определить, не оставляет двусмысленности тому, чем он занят. Но не такова Джорджия.

— Хей-хей, Биджипух! — вскрикивает она, перекрещивая ноги за спиной дворецкого и ёрзая по столу.

— О да, да, да! — стонет Джорджия, вскидывая ноги ему на плечи и приподнимаясь так, что Биджу только и остается, что подхватывать ее под ягодицы, резче насаживая на себя.

— Быстрее, — командует она, притягивая Биджа за лацканы пиджака к себе и вертя задницей так, словно все еще танцует. — Еще!

Фредди давно уже сдался и, рискуя вывихнуть руку под низкой кушеткой или ушибить ее о ножку, бодро шурует рукой в брюках, с досадой и не без основания полагая, что ему и вполовину не так весело, как этим двоим.

А потом все заканчивается.

— В «Розовой кошечке» говорили, что ты хорошо танцуешь, Биджипух, — хриплым сорванным голосом говорит Джорджия, разливая шампанское по бокалам. — Но я не подозревала, что настолько.

Фредди осторожно высовывает руку и вытирает ее об обивку кушетки.

— Я больше не понадоблюсь? — вежливо осведомляется Бидж, машинально расставляя упавшие бокалы и перевернутое блюдо. Пластинка больше не играет и только жалобно шипит под иглой.

— Может, позже потанцуем еще? — Джорджия сдувает прядь волос с лица и поправляет шляпку.

Бидж коротко кланяется — что в этом, согласие или отказ? — ставит бокал и выходит. Тут и Фредди наконец может выползти из-под кушетки, чтобы прямиком уткнуться в носок туфельки Джорджии. Девушка пьет шампанское, сидя на столе и покачивая ногой в такт ей одной слышимой музыке. Платье все еще валяется на полу.

Кивком Джорджия указывает на полный бокал рядом с пустым Биджа. Фредди берет его и, чтобы не пялится, смотрит на самое безопасное — на покачивающуюся туфельку.

И он руку готов дать на отсечение, что мысленно Джорджия все еще танцует чарльстон.


End file.
